Core Narrative 3
Grande Success: Podcast * Story ** During the 20 year period of battles that occurred between the men of Uros and the people of Nainen, there was communication between the men on Uros being intercepted by a small group of people on Uros. These people were a part of the Collectors and they found themselves being sandwiched between the men from Uros’ base camp and the homes of the people of Nainen. They would intercept the men of Uros’ radio communications and provide any information that they received to the leaders of the Collectors, Zaloha, and the Explorers. ''' ** '''Our story takes place in the final year of the war, over the course of 12 days when a young man named Ellis intercepts important information regarding when, where, and how the men of Uros are going to attack the major capital of Nainen, Zaloha, and overpower the people of Nainen once and for all. Many messages overlap the transmissions so Ellis must decipher and decode what each one is in order to piece together any useful information instead of just someone requesting more wine to be sent to Camp A. ** We hear the discussions that occur inside of a hidden/secret bunker where the group of Collectors are set-up with their gear and we hear the radio transmissions that come through. We’re following along with Ellis and how his interceptions and decoding could lead to the people of Nainen being two steps ahead of the men of Uros’ surprise attack. * The Hero ** Ellis: 25 years old man, is a Collector who works as a transmission interceptor, mother was killed by the men of Uros in year 15 of the 20 year war, father is fighting against the men of Uros in the 20 year war * The Physical Goal ** Ellis must get the information that he receives to the leaders of the Collectors, Zaloha, and the Explorers before the men of Uros attack Zaloha. * The Emotional Goal ** Ellis wants to defeat the men of Uros and make sure that no more innocent people are killed because of his mother’s death. * Personal Obstacle ** Ellis is too impulsive. Once he finds out a bit of information, he wants to tell everyone about it even if he heard it out of context or he doesn’t have the full story. He’s too invested into his job that he takes every lead that comes his way due to his Emotional Goal. He’s been wrong / made mistakes in the past about information and he’s somewhat of a loose cannon. * The Villain ** Marc: 27 years old man, is a Collector who works as a transmission interceptor, Ellis’ best friend, his mother and him live in Nainen but his father fights for Uros (Ellis doesn’t know about Marc’s father), he tries to encourage Ellis to follow loose leads and doesn’t want him to blab about the leads that he’s actually correct about * Justification ** Marc is angry at his mother for leaving his father and for taking him away from Uros. Marc doesn’t want his father to get killed if the people of Nainen attack the men from Uros first / foil their plans. * Supporting Cast ** Savah: 23 year old woman, is a Collector who works as a transmission interceptor, ends up being an orphan because both of her parents were killed within the 12th year of the battles, cares about Ellis ** Aliya: 32 year old woman, leader of the Collectors (trains the transmission interceptors, determines what information to send to the leaders of the Collectors, Zaloha, and the Explorers ** Jayce: 48 year old man, Ellis’ father, soldier for Nainen * Locations ** Hidden/secret bunker where the Collectors intercept transmissions from the men of Uros. ** Camp on the outskirts of Zaloha where soldiers, including Jayce, are located. One of several camps for soldiers. ** The War Zone where a major battle occurred in year 3 of the 20 year war and where the men of Uros’ base camp is located. * Logline ** On the verge of being overpowered by the men of Uros, Ellis, a young transmission interceptor, receives information that could change the course of the war and save thousands of lives, including his father’s. But, when his best friend makes his colleagues turn against him, he must remember that in order to save innocent lives, he must persevere through the battle occurring at his doorstep in order to stop the battle that’s occurring across the street. * Medium ** Podcast * Why? ** Because radio transmission are purely audio, why not follow that same trend and make a show about radio transmission be purely audio as well. * Platform ** Apple Podcast * Why? ** iTunes is automatically installed onto all Apple products, therefore, Apple Podcast is readily available to millions of Apple product users. * Additive Comprehension ** Character Reveal: The leaders of the Collectors, Zaloha, and the Explorers ** Anticipated Showdown: Between the people of Nainen and the men of Uros ** Storyworld Reveal: Battlegrounds of the 20 year war * Bowl of Serial: Series * Type of Series: Serialized